Darkness
by Darklore Wings
Summary: Evil possession, death and blood, betrayal, the usual.


My second fic! This was from when I first started watching Yu Yu Hakusho. The idea was sorta inspired by Charmed, so I gotta give the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Unfortunately. Neither do I own the Source, the creator of Charmed does. But the basic plot does belong to me.  
  
Darkness  
  
Why did this always happen? Why did everyone he loved get ripped away from him so soon? Holding her, trying to make her pain go away, he cried. Lifting one hand from her side, she reached up and brushed the tears away, her voice a whisper. "No, no, don't cry. I never meant for this to happen, but overcome the pain, be strong. Remember, you'll see me again, one day. But for now, live, be strong. I'll see you again. . ." her voice faded and he was left clinging to a soulless body. The tears wouldn't stop flowing, the pain was too real to ignore. Hands lifted him gently, taking her away from him. Soft voices were telling him not to cry, that it would be all right. There was nothing he could do. He was weak, helpless. In his moment of weakness, the Darkness took him.  
  
Two years later he stood on a mountaintop; the world was in chaos. He laughed, it echoing down through the valleys. One young man lifted his head, and continued his steep climb to where he knew the Source was standing. The Source; how he hated him. Once he had been his friend, but now that the Dark had consumed him, not even a trace of his mortal soul was left. His mind had shattered years ago, after the death of his sister. And in his weakness, the Dark made him the monster he now was. The Source stood, his black hair whipping in the wind. Seeing his enemy approach, he called, mockingly. "Hello, Kurama. Been awhile, hasn't it? Too bad, you never were one for visits. What was that? Hatred? Really old friend, is that any way to treat your ally?" A hiss escaped from Kurama's lips, hatred was his face. "You aren't my friend, you never were. Darkness, Source, you aren't my friend. Release Hiei, give him his body!" The Source laughed again, feeding on the fox's anger. "It's not that easy. Even if he was in control, Hiei would never be able to handle this life again. His mind is so twisted, so pained, he doesn't even see you. It's too late, you fool. He is gone. But, kill me, kill you friend, Hiei." "I know that, Hiei would agree it would be wise to kill you, at least you would be gone." Kurama said, trying to act natural, but the fact he would have kill Hiei was poison in his mind. "Oh, not afraid to kill Hiei? Let me see what he thinks." The Source sounded thoughtful at Kurama's words, and suddenly the Darkness dropped, and Kurama saw that Hiei was in control. He screamed as Kurama looked at him. "DON'T GET NEAR ME!" His screams echoed, farther than Kurama thought possible. Kurama took one step towards Hiei, he was clutching his head, moaning. He turned, his eyes wild. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" The scream came again, but Kurama took another step. "Hiei, what has happened to you?" Fear and sadness shook his voice, but he asked the question anyway. "Pain. Torture. Every day, the pain grows. Yukina died, I couldn't do anything. I was weak. Kill me, Kurama. I can't stand being the puppet, kill me." Hiei's voice was broken, tears were forming in his crimson eyes, eyes that had once been cruel and pitiless. "Why can't I get near you, Hiei? Why can't I look at you?" Kurama was scared, this wasn't Hiei, the Hiei he had known truly was gone. "You'll be tainted too, Kurama. You'll be tainted with the evil that lives inside me. You're too pure, run, he's coming, RUN!" Hiei's last frenzied screams were cut short by the arrival of the Source again. The evil twisted features took Hiei over again, and he laughed. "See? He wants to die. So go ahead Kurama, kill me! He is becoming annoying, in the back of my mind. He screams everyday how he hates me and wants to die. So I shattered his mind. Big deal. Kill me, Kurama. Or can't you kill Hiei? You know letting me live will only destroy this world. So go, do it!"  
Kurama was voiceless. He knew both things the Dark one had said were true, but Hiei had asked to die. He would honor that request, and pray that Hiei would pass swiftly into death. Pulling his rose out of his hair, he stood, ready to battle. He did his best to put on a sly face, and spoke jeeringly to the Source. "You heard Hiei, you disgusting foul shadow. He wants to die. So I'll honor that, and you will die as well!" The Source was pleased, this would be fun. He pulled out Hiei's katana, and the darkness dragon would its way around it.  
Kurama made the first move, jumping in and slashing faster than light. But the Source was ready for the onslaught, and dodged, toying with the fox. But Kurama sensed that, and jumped, straightening the whip so it jabbed through the Source's leg. Crippled, he let out a short laugh. "It was a borrowed limb to begin with, I feel no pain. Hiei does, though. Pity." Running, he disappeared, and ended up behind Kurama. Kurama dodged, leaping to the right, and lashing his rose, tripping the Source. He grunted as he went down, he was scared. Kurama was serious. He would kill him. He smiled. This body was wounded, but he saw one body that was unflawed. He stood, dropping the sword and spread his arms wide. He gave a burst of hysterical laughter, and shouted a challenge. "Come on, Kurama. Straight through the chest. You want me dead, go! Come on!" Kurama didn't stop to think about the danger of that challenge. He yelled, short and fast. He straightened the whip into a pole, and just as he dug it through Hiei's chest the Source departed. Kurama saw that the Source had left, all that stood in front of him now was a mortally wounded Hiei. Running, he caught him before he fell. His breathing was quick and raspy, and his eyes were clouded. But Kurama didn't miss his last words.  
"Thank you, Kurama. You freed me. I'll be with Yukina now. Goodbye Kurama." He smiled, and died. Kurama wanted to weep, but he felt something settle over his body. A voice in his head laughed cruelly. "Yes Kurama, thank you. His body was weakening, I needed a new host. And look, you didn't kill me. You killed Hiei, in cold blood. Now you're mine, you belong to me now!" Kurama-that-was straightened, and spat on Hiei's body. The Source turned, laughing. He walked down the mountain, to begin the terror anew. 


End file.
